


When Dreams Talk

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: Fourteen Years [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Ambush, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fighting, Hunting, Shapeshifting, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, Vampires, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Nick's dream wasn't done yet, but what was it trying to tell him?
Relationships: AJ Mclean/Amanda, Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Howie Dorough/Claudia, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson, Nick Carter/Original Female Character
Series: Fourteen Years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187567
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The reunion had been wonderful at first, Baylee didn’t know what to expect as Brian led him to his new home. When they went in time stood still. 

No one could believe it! Between the laughing, hugging, crying, and all the other emotions going around, Baylee finally got to meet his family. Brian introduced him to everyone and he was finally face-to-face with the person who, as far as he was concerned, had taken his family away from him to begin with. 

Kevin had seen the hate run across Baylee’s brown eyes and it was the same hate that Nick still held in his own blue gaze. Brian knew that Nick would most likely never forgive Kevin for what he did and it looked like his son would never forgive his cousin either. Leighanne finally got Baylee to sit down and tell them about his life and the person he had lived with for so long. Baylee already missed Heather. 

“So, your telling us that a hunter’s daughter took you in and saved your life.” Kevin said, not believing what Baylee was saying. 

“Yes.” Baylee replied feeling the air become thick between him and his cousin. They all sensed a fight coming. 

“That’s bullshit!” Kevin retailed back. “No hunter would do that!” 

Now Baylee was beyond mad. Kevin didn’t even know Heather and he was already judging her. Baylee was not happy. 

“She wasn’t a hunter! She turned her back on becoming one because of Backstreet!” Baylee fumed. That silenced everyone, including Kevin. 

“She turned her back on becoming a hunter because she was and still is a fan. Plus she knew you guys were vampires.” Baylee continued. Everyone was speechless, Baylee got up and went over to his cousin. 

“You know what is really a bunch of bull? The fact that you let your jealousy get the better of you and not only did you destroy one of the greatest groups ever, you also destroyed our family and the other families.”

Baylee had seen the shocked look on Kevin’s face and realized that he had never told the others that he had been jealous of Brian. 

“Kevin, what is he talking about?” Brian asked. 

“You never told them. Did you?” Baylee asked. He backed off and sat back down beside Leighanne. Looked like Nick wasn’t the only one with secrets. 

“No, I never told them.” Kevin replied. Baylee knew why Kevin had become jealous, but it all ran deeper then the fact that Nick was Brian’s. He wanted to be everything that Brian was. 

Kevin looked around the living room and knew that there was no point in hiding it anymore. Kristin made sure that Kevin knew that she was there for him. She had her own secret that she needed to tell Kevin, but now was not the time. She knew they would figure out why they weren’t there when Baylee was born. 

“I’ve always wanted to be like Brian.” Kevin confessed, “I couldn’t do any of the things that he could and I became envious of him. Then Nick dropped the bombshell and it all became nothing but jealousy.”

They didn’t know what to say. Brian couldn’t believe his cousin had hidden this from him. It finally clicked and Brian had figured out why Kevin hadn’t been there when Baylee was born. He was so jealous that he could stand being around his cousin or Nick. It explained a lot of things that had happened there at the end of Backstreet. 

“There’s a good reason why you became jealous of Nick and dad.” Baylee said. He told them about the lost part of the legend and everyone was baffled at the news. 

“The legend has been fulfilled.” Baylee concluded. Everyone stayed quiet trying to take it all in. Brian had to get out of there. All the new information was to much for him to process. He got up from the chair he was sitting in and headed for the door. He changed into his wolf form and ran off into the woods. Baylee didn’t want anything upsetting to happen, he had just met his family and he didn’t want to start on the wrong foot. None of the others seemed mad at him, besides Baylee didn’t know that Kevin had never told any of them. He got up and followed his dad. Nick wanted to go with Baylee, but Leighanne had held him back and Nick stayed put. 

So much had been reviled and so much more was about to come. The remaining eight thought about everything that had been said and realized that the legend had been fulfilled and that Brian hadn’t failed it, he had saved his family. Nick even started to look at the whole thing differently, maybe he could forgive his big brother after all. 

Baylee had picked up his dad’s scent and found him in the same spot where they had met just days ago. Brian was in wolf form, but Baylee knew it was him. Brian sensed that someone else was there and relaxed when he realized it was Baylee. 

He walked over to his dad and sat down beside him. Neither one said anything and the silence was welcomed. They both knew that they were in the same spot where Baylee had just said good-bye to his old life and went with Brian. 

“You miss her, don’t you?” Brian asked.

“Yeah.” Baylee replied

“That’s understandable, its hard to leave someone you love.” Baylee looked up at his dad and could tell that he was thinking about something. 

“Dad, tell me about grandma, grandpa, and my uncle.” Baylee requested shyly. 

Brian snapped back into reality and looked at Baylee kind of surprised at the request. Baylee just smiled. “Did I mention that she is a fan of yours?” Baylee asked.

Both of them laughed and Brian told Baylee about their family. Baylee had told Brian that he had never picked up a basketball in his life. Brian would have fallen out of his chair if he had been sitting in one. He also told him that the word MOM had never been in his vocabulary until he started to read. 

“She never felt worthy of either one.” Baylee explained. “She promised me that if we never found you she would teach me how to play basketball.”

“Wow!” Brian said. 

“Yeah” Baylee agreed. “I asked her about my parents the night we first saw each other. We ended up watching two of her Backstreet tapes she has.” 

“We haven’t watched anything like that in along time.” Brian said frowning. “I miss the stage sometimes.” 

“I had so much fun watching them, if I wanted to know something she would answer my questions the best she could and she even seemed to enjoy watching them again.”

“Which ones did you watch?” Brian asked. 

“We watched A Night Out and the Disney special.” Baylee answered. 

The memories started flooding Brian’s mind from the day Brian first met the guys to their very last tour. Brian missed the good days and he had been so depressed that the old Brian kind of faded. He was still inside Brian somewhere, he just needed to be found. He knew Leighanne missed his silly side. He even missed it. Maybe it was time to reintroduce the tapes to the DVD/VCR player because looking back was really sounding good right about now. 

Brian and Baylee continued to talk and bond. It had taken Baylee no time at all to start calling Brian dad, but he just couldn’t seem to call Leighanne mom. Even when they were introduced he hadn’t called her mom. Maybe he just needed time. 

“We had better get back.” Brian decided. “They will send out a search party. “ They both smiled and headed back. Both got back to the house and changed into their human forms and went in. 

“Are you guys ok?” Leighanne asked, running up to Brian when she heard the door open and close again. 

“Yeah, we were just talking.” Brian replied, kissing her softly. “Where’s Nick?” 

“He went on to bed.” Leighanne replied, letting Brian go and went over to hug Baylee. 

“You ready for bed?” Leighanne asked. 

Baylee hugged her back. He couldn’t believe how uncomfortable he felt around her. THIS WAS HIS MOM! Baylee let her go. “I think I’m going to stay up for a little bit.” Baylee answered. 

“Okay sweetie.” Leighanne said. “Don’t stay up to late, okay?”

“Okay.” Baylee replied.

“Night son.” Brian said, hugging him. 

“Night dad.” Baylee replied. 

He hugged Brian back and watched them go to their bedroom. Baylee sat down on the couch and started thinking about his life. He didn’t mean to start a fight with Kevin, but Kevin had no right. Maybe that’s why he couldn’t say the one word that he had always wanted to say. In his mind, Heather was his mom. 

Baylee laid down on the couch and fell asleep. His last thoughts where of him and Heather watching his dad and the others on the tapes. He also wondered if his dad and the others still had it in them.


	2. Chapter 2

That’s where they found him the next day, on the couch. Leighanne was kind of hurt because he didn’t come to bed, but she knew he was tired. She was getting ready to go into town, their food supplies was getting low and she had gotten good at sneaking in and out of town. She went over to Baylee to wake him up. Shaking him gently, Baylee stirred and slowly started to wake. 

“Morning sleepyhead.” Leighanne said. 

“Morning.” Baylee replied. 

“We’re going to get something to eat.” AJ said. “Come with?” 

“Sure.” Baylee agreed. He got up and stretched. They all went out together and went their own way. Kevin and Kristin were going with Leighanne because they weren’t in the mood for blood. Brian, Nick, and Baylee turned into wolves and they were off to fine something to eat.

“I’m glad I can’t change like that.” AJ said. 

“But baby.” Amanda said. “You’d be a handsome wolf.”

“Yeah AJ” Brian taunted. “You would be and your tattoos would be your fur.”

“Your tattoos would be your fur.” AJ mocked. “One of these days…” AJ didn’t finish his sentence because they all realized that Brian was trying to crack jokes again. Maybe the old Brian was still in there somewhere. 

“I haven’t joked around in so long.” Brian said. Nick got all excited and started chasing his tail. OH! If Kevin could have seen the way Nick was acting. 

“Looks like the old Nick is coming back as well.” Claudia said, smiling as she watched Nick be silly. 

“Oh Lord! Help us all!” Howie said acting annoyed. Maybe they all could be like they where at one time. They had missed all the joking around and getting on each others nerves. AJ would never admit it but he even missed Nick’s pranks he would pull. Nick finally stopped chasing his tail. 

“Whoa!” Nick said dizzily. He tried to stay up on all four but ended up falling on his butt anyways. Everyone was laughing like they hadn’t laughed in years. Brian and Baylee helped Nick up.

“Remind me never to do that again.” Nick said, smiling. Everyone started laughing harder as they walked through the woods. 

They finally all decided to split up and look for something to eat. Howie, Claudia, AJ, and Amanda went one way and Brian, Baylee, and Nick went the other way. 

After going a little farther into the woods, Nick finally picked up on something and followed his nose. Baylee noticed Nick going into familiar territory and followed him. Nick finally saw her. He had learned that the best way to kill a human was by wolf. He had almost been caught and killed by hunters because he killed a guy the vampire way. 

Nick got closer to her and jumped on her back. She fell forward on her belly and screamed.

Baylee heard the screaming and ran towards the noise. He got closer and saw Nick clawing someone. Getting closer, Baylee could see the girl’s back, it was bleeding and it looked like Nick wasn’t giving up anytime soon. She wouldn’t let him get to her neck. 

As he got closer, he realized who it was and knocked Nick off of her. She fell to the ground as Nick and Baylee started to fight. Brian had followed them to see where they were going. He got closer and saw them fighting. He had no idea why they were fighting, but he couldn’t stand the sight. 

He started to look around and finally spotted the girl on the ground and realized why Baylee had started fighting with Nick. To an outsider it looked like two wolves fighting, but to Brian it was like watching two siblings fight. He ran over to them and got in between them, they both stopped and were panting hard. 

“If you wanted her we could have shared.” Nick panted. 

Baylee almost replied but Brian gave him a warning look and growled at Nick. He went over to make sure the girl was ok. Baylee lowered his nose and nuzzled it up against her cheek, she moaned a little and tried to get up but fell back down. 

“Dad!” Baylee cried. Brian ran over and looked at her back. It was clawed good and the skin was broken. All three were hungry but Brian knew that Baylee would never speak to him again if he didn’t do something to save her. 

“Let’s get her back to the cabin.” Brian said, returning back to his human form. 

Baylee did the same and helped his dad lift her off the ground. Nick was so confused, but followed anyways. They all could smell the blood and had to fight the hunger pains. Nick was so close to his breakfast. 

They weren’t to far from the cabin and when they got there, Baylee let them in. Brian and him laid her down on her belly on the couch. Baylee went to the bathroom to look for something to clean her back up with. He came back and sat down beside her he ripped the torn shirt off and started to clean up the blood. 

“You guys can go on and find something to eat.” Baylee said. He knew Nick was still angry at him for making him lose his meal. 

“What about you?” Brian asked. 

“I’ll find something here to eat.” Baylee replied. 

“Okay, but your mom will wonder where your at.” Brian sighed. Baylee shivered as Brian referred to Leighanne as mom and it didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Tell her what happened and that I’ll be back in a few days.”

“Okay.” Brian said giving up. Baylee was just as stubborn as he was. 

Brian turned and went out, Nick followed him. Brian shut the door and changed back into his wolf form. 

“She should have been mine!” Nick whined. 

“That’s Heather.” Brian replied. He went down the steps and Nick followed him. 

“That’s why he attacked me.” Nick realized. 

“Yeah.” Brian sighed. 

Nick knew Brian was upset about how Baylee had reacted. Leighanne had become like a second mom to him, but she didn’t replace his own mom. He missed his family even if his relationship with some of them weren’t on good terms. He didn’t even get a chance to say good-bye, none of them had. 

Baylee stayed by Heather’s side the entire day, only moving when it was a must. Night had crept up and Heather was still out. Baylee was really starting to get worried about her and hoped that she would wake up soon. He was running his hand through her hair like she had done to him so many times when he was sick or upset. Finally, she started to stir and wake up.

“Baylee?” Heather whispered.

“Hey.” Baylee replied softly.

She tried to sit up but ended up falling back on her belly.

“Oww.” Heather groaned.

“You want on your side?” Baylee asked.

Heather just nodded and he helped her onto her side. She couldn’t believe Baylee had stayed behind to take care of her, but she felt guilty because Baylee should have been with his family. 

“How come you didn’t leave with your dad?” Heather asked.

“Someone had to take care of your back.” Baylee answered.

“I could have gotten it.” Heather replied back.

“You wouldn’t have been able to reach every spot.” Baylee argued. “I wasn’t going to let that wolf kill you or let you bleed to death.”

Heather sighed and ran her hand through Baylee’s hair. There was no point in arguing with him. His mind had been made up and he wouldn’t change it anytime soon. 

“I told dad that I would be back in a few days.” Baylee said. 

Heather nodded and started to get sleepy again.

“Go ahead and sleep.” Baylee instructed softly.

Heather closed her eyes and went to sleep for the rest of the night. When she was good and asleep, Baylee got up to get him something to eat. He did go and hunt but made sure that he could still see the cabin as he hunted. He hoped Nick still wouldn’t be mad at him when he went back to the house. This is if he ever went back. Baylee would never be able to let Heather go and he hoped his dad had told Nick why he had knocked him off of Heather. He finished hunting, locked up the cabin, and made a pallet for himself on the floor incase Heather needed something.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shined bright the next day. Baylee woke up with it right in his face. He fought to stay asleep, but his eyes just wouldn’t let him. Baylee finally gave up and opened his eyes. He got up and stretched his arms and legs. He went to check on Heather while heading for the bathroom. He had to go and he needed to change Heather’s gauze. Going back into the living room, Baylee sat down beside her and started to clean her back again. Heather started to wake up. 

“Hey.” Baylee said, while he finished up with her back and he handed her a clean shirt for her to put on. The bleeding had stopped, but her back still looked awful. 

“Morning.” Heather replied, putting the shirt on. “How does it look?”

“It’s going to take awhile for it to heal.” Baylee answered.

Baylee helped her up and to the kitchen. When he knew that she will be ok, he headed out to find something to eat. Heather started to fix her something to eat. 

Baylee had found something to eat and headed back to the cabin. He was in such a hurry that he didn’t watch where he was going and ran into something soft. He looked up to see what he ran into. It was Nick. 

“Hey.” Baylee said softly. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Nick huffed back. 

“I can’t believe your still mad at me!” Baylee exclaimed, “I couldn’t let you kill her.”

“ You could have let me kill her, but you had to stick your big nose into it! Brian told me why you knocked me off!” Nick yelled. “All she did was take care of you! She’s not your mom!”

Baylee couldn’t believe what Nick had just said. What a minute! Leighanne wasn’t Nick’s mom! The air was getting thick between the two. 

“Leighanne’s not your mom!” Baylee yelled, trying to hurt Nick like he had hurt him. It only mad Nick angrier. 

Nick growled and pounced on Baylee. They started fighting again unaware that someone was watching them. Brian had followed Nick to make sure that he wasn’t heading for the cabin. He ran out of his hiding spot and knocked Nick off of Baylee. Nick was shocked and Baylee was hurt. 

“I’m sorry Nick” Brian said, “but you had no right to say what you said.”

“You followed me?!” Nick yelled. 

“Yes, I did.” Brian answered. “Baylee’s right, Leighanne’s not your mom, but she is like a mom to you. Just like Heather is like a mom to him.”

“ I’m sorry.” Nick said, walking up to Baylee. “I guess I never looked at it like that.”

“It’s ok.” Baylee replied, accepting Nick’s apology. “ I just couldn’t stand back and watch her die. Not after everything she did for me.”

“I can understand that.” Nick said. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Baylee replied, smiling. “I better get back before she comes out looking for me.”

“Okay, we will see you later.” Brian said. 

“Bye.” Baylee yelled, running off. 

“Bye.” they both said and headed off in the other direction.

A Week Later

Baylee and Heather were sitting outside on the porch swing. Her back was healing, but it still had a ways to go yet. It didn’t need cleaned up as much. Baylee hadn’t went back into the woods since that day he fought with Nick and he never told Heather about it either. 

“Baylee” Heather said, “your stalling.”

Baylee sighed, he didn’t want to go back. He felt like an outside that had been thrown into a house with a bunch of strangers because that’s what they were to him. Strangers. 

“I know.” Baylee replied softly. “Why couldn’t I stay here and visit them?”

“Baylee.” Heather started.

“NO!” Baylee yelled. “They might be my parents, but you’re my family! You saved my life and taught me everything I know.” Baylee wasn’t done and Heather knew it. 

“I know they would have been there if it hadn’t been for that stupid legend.” Baylee moved closer to Heather and she wrapped her arms around him. 

“Baylee, you have to give them a chance.” Heather said. 

“I know.” Baylee said. He didn’t want to go back to that house. He wanted to live where he had lived his whole life with the person he had known his entire life. He knew she wasn’t trying to get rid of him, but she also knew that Brian and Leighanne deserved to see and finish raising their son. Baylee just needed time and needed to be shown that he was loved and welcomed into the family. He wasn’t feeling it at all. 

“I knew this would happen.” Leighanne said. “He’s not coming back.”

“Don’t worry. He’ll be back.” Brian replied. It had been a week and no sign of Baylee. 

“Nick should have done away with her.” Leighanne spatted. “You guys could have had a meal.” 

Brian couldn’t believe HIS Leighanne was saying this. “I couldn’t let her die, Baylee would have never spoken to any of us again.” Brian tried to reason. 

Leighanne sat down in a nearby chair. They were in their room, but Brian knew the others could hear them. “I just don’t want to lose my boy again.” Leighanne sighed. Brian sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling Leighanne close to him. 

Downstairs no one knew what to do. Nick felt and blamed himself for Baylee’s absences. He didn’t mean to hurt or fight with Baylee. Funny thing was, Kevin was thinking the exact same thing. 

“Will they be okay?” Claudia asked.

“They will be when Baylee comes back.” Kevin answered. 

“You mean if he comes back.” AJ frowned. 

“He has to come back!” Nick exclaimed. 

“Maybe if you hadn’t fought with him, he would be here right now.” Kristin spoke up. 

“I’m not the only one who fought with him!”

“You didn’t have to say what you did though.” Leighanne interjected. Everyone stopped talking and looked up at Brian and Leighanne. “Baylee will always think Heather is his mom and that is understandable. He’s lived with her for fourteen years.”

Brian and Leighanne come downstairs and join their friends in the living room. “The least we could do is meet her and get to know her.”

“She did save Baylee’s life.” Howie pointed out.

“Could we invite her here?” Leighanne asked. “Or do you think she would be a threat to us?” She was asking Howie. It was his house after all. 

“I think she would have let her parents kill Baylee if she was a threat.” Howie answered. 

“ Nick will go and invite her.”

“What!” Nick yelled. 

“You’re the one who attacked her.” Howie argued. 

“That’s because I didn’t know who it was!”

“All you have to do is invite her, plus Baylee is there so you most likely won’t be able to get to close to her.” Howie concluded. 

Nick sighed, arguing with Howie was pointless. He didn’t want to face the girl he almost killed or the guy he use to think of as a little brother so many years ago. He knew Howie was trying to teach him something, but he still didn’t want to do it. They finally called it a night and everyone headed to their rooms. Howie had wanted to give Nick his own room, but he would have to run it by with Brian first. 

Brian, Nick, and Leighanne were laying on the bed, settling down from another day. Nick had somewhat went to sleep, but heard Brian and Leighanne talking softly. 

“What was it like when you met her?” Leighanne asked softly. 

“She was very quiet and she was trying to hold in her excitement.” Brian whispered. 

“Kind of like meeting a fan?” 

“Backstreet fans were never that quiet.” The both laughed quietly, Nick even cracked a smile. “But I knew she recognized me. I, at first, couldn’t figure out how she knew until Baylee told me she was a hunter’s daughter.”

“Seems like the hunters knew a lot about you and your family.” Leighanne said. 

“By what Baylee said, they knew more about my family then we did.”

Leighanne cuddled closer to Brian and laid her head on his chest. He tighten his grip around her. 

“Night baby.”

“Night Brian.”

Nick thought about what had been said. He should have known it was her. Finally, Nick drifted off and dreamed about finally finding his other half. 

Nick was on his way to the cabin the next day. He was cursing Howie the entire way there too. He didn’t know what the hell he was going to say to her, and he didn’t want to face Baylee again. 

Nick finally realized that he would have done the exact same thing Baylee had done if someone he loved was in trouble. What a minute! Aaron and Angel had been in trouble and Nick had just stood there and watched as the hunters killed his only brother and his sister. He would never forgive himself for what he didn’t do that day. Maybe that’s why he really got upset with Baylee. He did something to save someone he loved and Nick hadn’t. What kind of brother was he anyways?

As Nick got closer to the cabin, he started to get really nervous. He could see her outside enjoying the beautiful day. He stood there and wondered why he had attacked her. Okay, so she wasn’t exactly a girl he would date, but he had learned the hard way that you really couldn’t judge a book by its cover. 

He finally come into view and slowly walked up to her. Heather heard something and looked up. She couldn’t believe it! It was the wolf who had attacked her. They both stare at each other, not knowing what to do. 

“You’re the wolf who almost killed me.” Heather said softly. She kept watching him. 

He lowered his head and started to pout. Heather saw it and was shocked. It was Nick! Nick had been the one who had attacked her. 

“Nick?” Heather whispered. Nick looked up at her at the sound of his name. He realized he had given himself away by pouting. 

Nick had been caught and let himself change back. Heather couldn’t believe he was standing in front of her. Neither one could look at each other and Nick was getting nervous.

“I can’t believe it.” Heather said finally. “Are the others still alive?”

“Yes, they are.” Nick answered softly. “How’s your back?”

“It’s okay.” Heather replied. She moved over and motioned him to sit down with her. He nervously went over to her. Biting his lower lip the entire time. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. You didn’t know and were hungry.”

Nick couldn’t believe how accepting she was or how easily he could talk to her. 

“Where’s Baylee?” Nick asked.

“I’m right here.” Baylee snarled. 

Both Nick and Heather looked up and saw a very upset Baylee. He had just come around the corner and stopped in his tracks when he saw the two talking. 

“What do you want Nick?” Baylee asked, annoyed. 

“Howie sent me to invite BOTH of you back to the house.” Nick explained. 

“Really?” Heather asked, trying to hold in the excitement of possibly getting to meet the other Backstreet Boys and their women. 

“Yes really.” Nick said smiling. “Leighanne really want to meet you and thank you for what you did.”

“Wow!” Heather was speechless.

“What if I don’t want to go back?” Baylee asked. 

“Baylee, we’ve been through this.” Heather sighed. 

“NO!” Baylee yelled. “I don’t want to go and you can’t make me!” Baylee turned and ran off. 

Heather pulled her feet up against her and hid her face as she started to cry. Nick found himself wanting to comfort her and he did. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried. She hated it when Baylee was upset. Nick let her cry as he ran his hand through her hair. She ended up falling asleep in his strong embrace and Nick wasn’t about to move to wake her up. He kind of like her in his arms. She fit with him perfectly.

He watched her sleep and watched for Baylee to come back. He never did. Nick loved having someone in his arms once again. He had already started to fall and he hadn’t realized it yet. 

Heather woke up with someone’s arms around her, she felt so safe in his arms. Heather moved closer to him and he tightened his grip around her. She laid her head down on his chest and fell asleep again. Nick was the first guy to ever hold her and she was going to enjoy it as much as she could. 

Hours had passed and night had crept up on the world once again. Nick woke up to a growling belly. Looking down at the brown haired girl in his arms, he slowly laid her down on the swing. He had to go and eat. She started to wake up.

“Nick?” Heather asked softly. 

“Shh.” Nick whispered. “I’ll be back. I need to eat.”

Heather nodded slowly and laid her head back down on the swing. Nick changed and went off into the woods. He couldn’t get Heather off his mind and he knew he had some things to take care of when he got back home. He found his dinner and headed back. Back to where? His head was telling him to go home, but his heart was telling him to go back to the cabin. Finally his heart won out and he headed back to the cabin. Yeah, he was falling hard and fast. He just didn’t want his heart broken again. 

Heather hadn’t moved from where he had left her. He walked up to her and woke her up softly. 

“Want to go in?” He asked. 

“Yeah,” She nodded. Nick helped her up and she let them in. 

“Don’t lock it.” Heather said. “I don’t think Baylee is back yet.”

“Okay.” Nick replied. 

Heather had opened up the fold out bed. She was to tired to mess with the stairs. She slowly got in and invited Nick in with her. Hesitant at first, Nick moved over to her. He stripped down to his boxers and Heather caught herself looking him over. He still had a belly, but she didn’t care, she never had. 

Nick crawled in beside her and opened his arms for her. She moved over to him and cuddled up against him, laying her head on his chest. Nothing had felt so good or so…right before in either of their lives. Heather drifted to sleep. Nick watched her sleep and finally fell asleep himself. 

Baylee finally came home and saw the two wrapped up together. He knew he should forgive Nick, but what he had said still cut Baylee like a knife. He went up to his room and got ready for bed. Baylee had done a lot of thinking and realized that he needed to be with his family. He would never be able to let Heather go and knew Brian wouldn’t keep him from visiting. 

Baylee laid down on his bed and went to sleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Heather woke up the next morning and looked at the blond beauty laying beside her. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She was falling just as fast and hard as Nick had, and knew she could get use to waking up every morning like this. 

She moved out of his embrace and got up. Nick just snuggled down into the blankets more, she was glad he didn’t wake up. Heading upstairs, Heather checked to see if Baylee had come back, he had. After that, she went into her own room and got ready to take a shower. She got the water going and stepped in, letting the water flow down her body. 

Getting up, Nick grabbed his pants and shirt. He put them on and knew Kevin was going to kick his butt for not coming back home, that is if the others didn’t beat him to it first. He heard the shower upstairs going and his mind was wondering. He shook them off, he didn’t need anything getting excited right now. He heard a door open and looked up. He saw Baylee coming downstairs. 

“Morning.” Nick said.

“Hey.” Baylee replied. He went over to the bed and sat down on it. 

“I’m sorry for giving you the cold shoulder.” Baylee apologized.

“It’s okay.” Nick replied. “I shouldn’t have said what I did.”

“So, we cool?” 

“Yeah.”

“AWW.” Heather said, making both guys jump. “It’s a Kodak moment.” 

Heather came downstairs and joined them. She was wearing blue jeans and a T-shirt. “You guys do realize there is probable a very big hole in the floor back at the house.”

All three could see Kevin pacing back and forth waiting for one or all three of them to show up. They all lost it and started to laugh. Funnier thing was they could also see Brian pacing right there with his cousin. They laughed even harder. Finally they settled down. 

“Are you two going to go and hunt?” Heather asked. 

“Yeah.” Nick replied. “Then we can head back to the house.”

“Okay.”

Nick and Baylee left, Heather went into the kitchen to find her something to eat for breakfast. She didn’t know what was going on between her and Nick, but before anything got serious she needed to tell him who her parents were. She just hoped it wouldn’t change his feelings for her. 

Baylee had seen the glow in Nick’s eyes when Heather had joined them downstairs. He wondered if the glow would have still been there if he knew who her parents were. Baylee knew what had happened to Aaron and Angel. He also knew Nick had been there. The silence was getting annoying. 

“So.” Baylee said, noticing that Nick was not there with him. 

“Huh?” Nick said. “Oh sorry.” Who knew a wolf could blush?!

“You wouldn’t happen to be thinking of a brown hair, brown eyed girl? About 5’7.” Baylee asked grinning. 

Nick just blushed harder. “I can’t help it.” Oh yeah, he was in love. 

“I think she likes you too.”

“Really?” Nick perked up.

‘Would you like her if you knew her parents killed your brother and sister?’ Baylee wondered.

Nick spotted a couple of girls and looked at Baylee. Breakfast was served. They killed the girls fast and quick. Baylee didn’t know what was going on with him. He never hunted this much. Maybe there was more vampire in him then he thought. Nope. He knew exactly why he went with Nick, but couldn’t let Nick know that. 

They hid the bodies and cleaned themselves up. Heading back, Baylee made sure Nick was ahead of him before looking back. He saw the shadows and knew the girls had been bait. Baylee ran to catch up with Nick. There was going to be some trouble in the near future. 

Heather saw the two coming back. She couldn’t help but smile as she watched the two play around like two little kids. Baylee was looking up to Nick more and more like a big brother and was so thankful that Nick was so forgiving. He looked up and saw Heather watching them. Baylee could tell she was nervous, it was clear in her brown eyes. He just hoped whatever was reviled today wouldn’t change anything between her and Nick. 

“You two clowns ready?” She asked smiling.

“Yep! Let’s go before that hole gets any bigger.” Nick replied, getting a grin from Baylee and Heather. 

They headed into the woods. Baylee was looking around like someone was following them. He didn’t like the mess he was in, but what could he do? Heather had noticed Baylee’s behavior. 

“Baylee, are you ok?” She asked. 

“Huh?” Baylee said dazed. “Oh yeah! I’m fine.” Heather dropped the topic. She figured he was nervous about seeing his family again. Baylee knew she didn’t buy what he had said, but was glad she dropped the subject. 

They got to the house. Baylee and Nick changed back to their human forms. Heather was really nervous now. Nick took her hand and led her up the steps and to the door. Nick let them in and whispered to Heather. 

“Watch out for holes.” Nick whispered. Heather smiled and relaxed some. All three walked into the living room. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Kevin asked, kind of loudly. 

“Hello to you too, Kev.” Nick mumbled. Heather hid behind Nick. She was shy by nature and this time was no different. 

“We were just worried about you.” Leighanne said. 

Nick just sighed. He almost gets killed one time by hunters and they start treating him like a kid again. He hated it. 

“I’m sorry.” Nick replied. “ I kind of got side tracked.” Nick’s cheeks were turning crimson. 

Heather felt Nick tugging at her and she let him pull her from behind him. 

“This is Heather.” Nick said with a goofy grin. 

“Hey.” Heather said softly. 

Nick interduced Heather to everyone and pulled her onto his lap as he flopped on the couch. He saw Kevin roll his eyes and Nick grinned in victory. That’s exactly what he wanted Kevin to do. Baylee also sat down beside Heather and Nick. He still was shy around these people as well. 

“So, Baylee says you’re a fan.” Kevin said, breaking the silence. He still wasn’t believing what she had done. 

“Yes.” Heather answered happily. “I’ve been a fan since 97.”

“WOW!” Brian exclaimed. 

“Yeah.” She agreed. “I turned my back on becoming a hunter because of you guys.”

“How did you know?” AJ asked. They all wanted to know that.

“Ahh, the perks of being a hunter’s daughter.”

“I knew about the lost part of the legend and also unfortunately knew that Kevin would be the one to end Backstreet.”

There were shocked faces all over the room. “So what Baylee said was all true?” Kristin asked.

“Yes it was.” Baylee answered. 

Heather was being asked questions left and right. From the very first time she heard Backstreet to what all she had on them. Then, the one question she hoped to avoid until she got a chance to tell Nick was asked. 

“What rank were your parents?” Amanda asked. 

For the first time since she had gotten there did she felt like she had been put on the spot. Heather had to answer, all eyes were on her and she hated it. She had a feeling Nick had never told the guys what had happened when she felt him tense up. 

“My parents were the leaders.” Heather answered softly. 

“You mean your parents killed Aaron and Angel?” Howie asked. 

Heather just nodded and lowered her head. She was going to lose it. Heather knew there was no hope for the guy’s families, but when she heard the Carter twins had gotten away she prayed they wouldn’t have been found by the hunters. She cried for hours and was thankful that Baylee had been asleep when the news had gotten around to her. 

Nick got up and went outside. Heather just sighed and slumped down into the couch. Baylee went after Nick, he was the only other one who knew what was wrong with Nick. 

“You never told them, did you?” Baylee asked, startling Nick. 

“How..”

“Perks of living with a hunter’s daughter.”

Nick just sighed and Baylee wrapped a friendly arm around Nick and pulled him into a friendly hug. 

“I never told them because I was so upset with myself.” Nick was going to lose it. “I could have saved them, but instead I let them be killed.” Baylee ran to get Heather. She came out and wrapped her arms around him. 

“Oh Nicky.” Heather sighed. Heather rocked his body back and forth. He hadn’t meant to break down and she was going to lose it herself. Heather was never one who could just stand and watch someone cry. She cried with them. 

“Why hadn’t I done anything.” Nick sobbed. 

“Nick, it’s time to let go.” Heather said, trying to stay strong for him. She had has her share of cries when the hunters had done what they did. “I know it’s only been two years.”

“You must think I’m a baby.”

“Never.” Nick looked up at her. He looked like a lost child.

“It’s ok to cry. If you wasn’t suppose to cry, you would never had been born with the ability.” Nick got the point. 

Nick sniffed. “You and Brian are going to get along just fine.” Both just smiled. 

“Nick, I know where your family is buried.” Heather said. “Would you like for me to take you so you can finally say good-bye and let go?”

“What about..”

“Hunters are few and far between anymore.”

“I’d like that then.” 

Heather just nodded and held Nick. She knew where all their families were buried. Heather had went to as many funerals as she could. It was the least she could do. Many other fans had gathered as well. She had tried her hardest to not be noticed and she had done a nice job of it. She was glad because Baylee had been with her.

“I think Nicky has found someone.” Howie said. They had all flocked to the window when Baylee came running in looking for Heather. 

“I’m surprised.” AJ replied. “Considering what he almost did to her.”

“I think she’s one of those rare ones who forgives and forgets.” Brian piped in. He watched the two and was very happy. Nick had come along ways from when Brian first created him. “She knew it wasn’t anyone’s fault. She was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“You don’t find someone like that often.” Amanda commented as she watched Heather comfort Nick. 

“No, you don’t.” Brian agreed. 

Baylee watched from a distance. He still felt like an outsider, but he felt more ashamed then anything. No one could know about his secret and it was killing him because he couldn’t talk to anyone about it. Baylee wanted out, but was already in to deep. He went into the other room and sat down. Certain parts of his life were so messed up right now. 

Outside. Heather kept her arms around Nick. He had calmed down and was about to fall asleep in her arms. Nick still felt embarrassed for breaking down, but Heather hadn’t cared and she made sure he knew that. 

“Nick.” Heather said softly. 

“Hmm.” Nick replied half asleep. 

“Are you ok?” She asked. Nick nodded and cuddled closer to her. They were in love and trouble was on its way. 

They were watching the couple from the shadows and were not liking the scene the two were in. They needed to make themselves known before anything happened. She would be theirs. The couple went in and the shadows left. They would soon appear and would take what they thought belong to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Heather and Nick finally went in and headed for the living room where the others were. 

“You okay?” Brian asked.

“Yeah.” Nick replied, sitting down on the couch. Heather sat down beside him. He needed to tell them why he had ran out like that and he was nervous. 

Kristin hadn’t been feeling well and was surprised Kevin hadn’t noticed. She needed to tell him the truth and soon because he would be noticing. Her belly was hurting now and she felt like she was going to throw up. 

“Kristin” Claudia said, “are you ok?” 

“No.” Kristin replied before running up to the bathroom. Kevin ran after her not knowing what was going on but needed to be there with her. 

Kevin found her in the bathroom floor. She had just gotten sick, her face was pale and she was breathing hard. Kevin walked over to the sink to get her something to drink. Walking over to her, he handed her the cup and she drank it gratefully. Kevin sat down behind Kristin and wrapped his arms around her. 

“Are you ok?” He asked. 

“Yeah, a little.” She replied. Kristin decided it was time to tell him. No use in hiding it anymore. 

“Kevin, there’s something I need to tell you.” 

“What is it sweetie?” Kevin asked as he ran his hand through her hair and down her back slowly. Kristin couldn’t asked for a sweeter guy and she loved him so much. 

“I’m pregnant.” Kristin replied softly. 

Kevin had always wanted kids of his own and now they were going to have a little one. Half breed babies could come in different ways. They can be half breed, full human, or full vampire. Kevin wondered what their baby would be and if it would be a boy or girl. They wouldn’t know until after the baby was born and they couldn’t wait. 

“Your?” Kevin asked softly.

Kristin just nodded and moved closer to him. He tighten his grip around her and held her close to him. His large hands rested on her belly. He still couldn’t believe it! Finally, after all these years. 

“How long?” He asked. 

“A few weeks.” She replied. 

“I’m going to be a daddy.” Kevin said, reality finally sinking in. 

“Yes you are.” Kristin replied smiling. She leaned up and kissed him softly. 

Kevin kissed her back and pulled her as close to him as he could. Kristin pulled back and looked at him. He was beaming with excitement. 

“I love you, Kev.”

“Love you too, Kris.” 

Kevin got up and helped Kristin up. They walked back dowstairs to tell the others the good news. 

“Are you feeling better?” Leighanne asked. She had spotted them coming down. 

“Yeah.” Kristin replied smiling. They sat back down and cuddled close to each other. 

“We have some good news.” Kevin beamed. He was so excited and all eyes were on them. 

“We’re pregnant!” Kristin exclaimed. 

Everyone got up and congratulated the happy couple. Baylee couldn’t believe it. He was going to be a cousin. 

“How far along are you?” Amanda asked still excited about the news. 

“About three weeks.” Kristin answered. 

AJ and Amanda had been thinking and talking about having kids themselves and now with this news, it made them really think about it. AJ started to nuzzle Amanda’s neck and she pushed back against him softly. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. OH YEAH! Someone was going to get lucky tonight. Brian and Howie had talked earlier and Brian had decided that both Nick and Baylee could have a room of their own. Baylee had already picked out his room. Now Nick needed to do the same. 

“Nick.” Brian said trying to get his attention. 

“Yeah.” Nick replied. 

“How would you like your own room?” He asked.

“REALLY!” Nick exclaimed. 

Brian just smiled and nodded. Looked like old Nick was back, now if everyone else could find the people they were way back when. 

“Yeah, and I’ll even let you pick out the room.”

“YAY!!” Nick jumped up and ran upstairs. 

“He hasn’t changed a bit.” Kevin said. 

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t have him act any other way.” Heather replied. 

He would never admit it, but she was right. Nick was the baby and Kevin had come to accept that Nick would always act more like his shoe size then his age. Nick finally came bouncing downstairs. He was so excited about getting his own room. 

“I found my room!” Nick announced. Everyone just laughed at Nick’s silliness. 

“Okay.” Brian replied smiling. He wanted his Frack back and this was just one step in getting that. Plus it got crowed with three people and one bed. Oh, if Brian could have brought his waterbed with him. “You can move your stuff in whenever you want.”

Everyone had a room now, including Baylee. He had picked his room earlier and had fallen in love with it as soon as he had went in. The walls were painted a light blue, the carpet was a shade darker then the walls. There was a huge king size bed as well as a dresser, nightstand, and a huge walk in closet.

Nick’s new room was also very neat. The walls were a sky blue and the carpet was a grass green color. So the walls were the sky and the floor was the grass. There was also, like in all the other rooms, a king size bed, nightstands, walk in closet, and this room also had its own bathroom. Nick got Heather to come up and see his new room he was so proud of picking out. She had also fallen in love with it. Both Nick and Heather had so much in common. A big one was that it didn’t take much to make either one happy and their personalities were also the same. Both kids stuck in adult bodies. 

It was time to hunt again. Heather and Leighanne waved them off and went back inside. Even though Leighanne had thanked her for saving Baylee, she was somewhat jealous of Heather because more then once she had noticed Baylee almost calling her mom. 

Heather hoped Nick wouldn’t be long. Not only did she feel like part of her was gone, she also didn’t like being alone with the older woman. Don’t get Heather wrong or anything, she had always liked Leighanne and thought she was the prettiest out of all the Backstreet girls and Heather didn’t just say that because Leighanne was with Brian. She had even thought that back when Nick was her favorite. 

“I guess we should find something to eat.” Leighanne said, breaking the silence. She knew the girl was nervous and decided to take advantage of that. 

“Yeah.” Heather replied shyly. 

Both headed for the kitchen. Leighanne told Heather to sit down. She decided to see how far she could push Heather. 

“What was it like raising Baylee?” Leighanne asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. 

“It was hard at first, but I managed. He was wonderful to take care of.” Heather replied. She continued to tell Leighanne about Baylee. From his first steps to the first time she had caught him singing. 

“The first time I heard him I swore Brian was in the cabin.”

“They sound the same that much?” Leighanne asked. 

Heather nodded. “He doesn’t sound exactly like Brian, but it’s close enough to fool anyone.”

Leighanne finished supper and both ate in silence. Heather had hoped she hadn’t upset Leighanne. Leighanne got up and left the kitchen. Heather heard a door slam and she jumped out of her chair. It had scared her. She got that feeling again. The one that made her feel like a burden and her mouth had caused someone to be upset or hurt. 

She couldn’t stay here, she didn’t belong. God, why did she have to go and fall in love? Heather sighed and washed up the supper dishes. After she finished up, Heather went outside and sat down in one of the chairs on the back porch. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the woods. She was so wrapped up in her own world she didn’t feel the pair of arms that had wrapped around her. 

She jumped and tried to get away but the arms wouldn’t let her go. “Shh.” a voice said. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Heather stopped moving. “Nick?” She looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes looking down at her. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Nick replied. 

Heather moved closer to him and sighed. Nick had seen the look in her brown eyes. Something wasn’t right.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Heather knew she was easy to read if someone really paid attention to her. 

“I don’t think I should be here.” She replied not looking up because she knew she had hurt Nick with what she had said. 

“Why would you say that?” Nick asked, trying to keep his cool. 

“Because I’m a constant reminder of what happened and the reason Baylee may never call Leighanne mom.” She was very close to tears. Heather didn’t want to leave, but she would. She would not be responsible for breaking up the only family Nick and Baylee had. 

“What happened while we were gone?” He asked. 

Heather told him about what had happened between her and Leighanne. That’s when Nick realized that Heather had no confidence in herself and that it had been beaten down. Boy, did he know how that felt. If it hadn’t been for the other guys, Nick didn’t know what he would have done. Nick needed to talk to Leighanne and had a feeling it wasn’t going to be pretty either. 

Nick was not about to let this one go. He had finally found someone who loved him for him and not what he use to be. They stayed outside for most of the night, loving the feeling of having her in his arms. Heather had fallen asleep and Nick took her up to his room to lay her down. 

He got in beside her after getting ready for bed. Nick wrapped his arms around her and sighed happily. He feel into a peaceful sleep and dreamed of the girl beside him all night.


	6. Chapter 6

It was dark, everyone was asleep, and it was time to go. Baylee had to do this. He needed to get out before anything happened. He made sure everyone was asleep and went out the door.

Closing the door, Baylee changed and ran into the woods. He picked up their scent and followed it deeper into the woods. Baylee finally stopped, he knew they were there. 

“I want out.” Baylee said, making sure no one had followed him. 

“Did you hear that?” a voice said. “He wants out.” 

They were all around Baylee laughing at him. 

“You knew the deal boy.” He said. “We spare you, you show us where they were.”

“I don’t want you near any of them.” Baylee growled. 

The shadows came out of hiding. With so many trees around there was very little light, and Baylee could barely see them. They were the last group of hunters. 

“We can’t have that blond falling in love with Heather. Now can we?” The leader asked. “We must also get rid of the reason we are the only group left.”

“Stay away from my family! Especially Nick and Heather.” Baylee yelled. 

“OOO.” The leader, Jason, said. “The big bad wolf is yelling at me.” The other hunters started to laugh again. 

“To many people are accepting vampires again.” Jason said. “We must put a stop to it.” Jason walked over to Baylee. “We have you to thank for that. We had an idea that they were still alive but it was never confirmed until you led us to them.” 

Baylee got a good look at him. He was just as tall as Nick, but more built. He had red hair and green eyes. Baylee lowered his head in shame. 

“We will make ourselves known very soon and Heather will join us.”

Baylee watched them leave. He started walking back to the house, crying the entire time. The sun would be up soon, he needed to get back before they realized he was gone. Everyday he wished he had let the hunters do away with him. At least his family would be safe, but he also had a feeling Nick and Heather would have never met if he had. 

Baylee got back to the house just as the sun started to come up. He changed and opened the door softly. He didn’t expect to hear what he did when he went in. Nick and Leighanne were arguing. 

Earlier

Nick had woken up way before the sun had even decided to shine. He knew Leighanne would be up. Heather had stayed in his arms all night. Nick softly run his fingers down her cheeks, nose, jaw line, and her lips. Heather stirred but didn’t wake up. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I love you.” He whispered softly, not knowing just how light of a sleeper she really was. 

Nick got up and put some clothes on. He needed to find Leighanne. Going out of his room and downstairs, he saw the kitchen light on. He walked into the kitchen, making Leighanne jump. 

“Nick.” Leighanne said. “I didn’t see you there.”

“Why?” Nick asked. 

Leighanne looked up at Nick and knew he knew what had happened but played it like she had no idea what he was talking about. 

“Why what?” Leighanne asked innocently. 

“You know what I’m talking about.” Nick was getting angry. 

“No Nick, I don’t.” She replied. 

“Dam it! Don’t give me that!” Nick fumed. “You gave Heather the cold shoulder the entire time we were gone!” Nick was trying to keep his yelling low. 

She knew she had been caught and gave up. “I don’t want her here!” Leighanne said. “We don’t know what her real motives are.” “There’s still a group of hunters out there.”

“She’s not a hunter!” Nick was now officially mad. “She wouldn’t have saved Baylee if she was.” Leighanne couldn’t reply. She knew hunters never thought twice about killing a vampire.

“You should be grateful for what she did, despite what her parents did.” Nick said, thinking of his family. He needed to tell them about Aaron and Angel. 

“I just want her gone so Baylee will start calling me mom…” Leighanne said. 

Now

That had been what Baylee had heard before he went to his room. He may never call Leighanne mom, but that didn’t mean he didn’t love her. Nick went back upstairs and back into his room. He shut the door and laid back down beside Heather. She moved closer to him and felt his arm wrap around her. She wanted to be with him forever and wanted to belong to him every way she could be. Heather wanted Nick to change her. 

Around lunchtime, Heather finally decided to join the land of the living. She didn’t get up quite yet, but she was awake. Heather watched as Nick slept on. She couldn’t believe what he had said. Someone loved her. HER! Heather reached up and ran her hand through his short hair, down his cheek, and softly over his lips. 

She kept moving her fingers over his body. She was amazed by him and loved him more and more each day. Heather kept touching him, getting a few moans out of him. Nick finally started to wake up. 

“Morning.” Heather said softly. 

“Morning.” Nick replied, still half asleep. “How long you been awake?” 

“Not very long.” Nick tighten his grip around her as she cuddled close to him. Neither one wanted to get out of bed. 

“Nick, we really need to get up.” Heather said. 

“But I don’t want to get up.” Nick whined. 

Heather just giggled and without realizing it, she leaned up and kissed him. It took Nick a few seconds to respond. Heather ran her hand around the back of Nick’s neck and pulled him closer to her to deepen the kiss. She felt Nick push up against her softly. “Nicky..” She whimpered. 

“MMM.” Nick moaned, it had been way to long. “Please?” Heather just nodded and they made love. 

Everyone else had finally decided to get up. Nick and Heather had done a wonderful job at staying quiet. It hadn’t been easy either, but they did much better at being quiet then some of the other people living in the house. Nick was beaming and the guys were having a ball picking on him the entire time they were out hunting. 

Heather had just finished up breakfast/lunch when Leighanne walked into the kitchen. She was really feeling bad for what she had said to her. Heather didn’t say anything, she didn’t want to upset Leighanne again. Leighanne sat down in one of the kitchen table chairs. 

Heather sat her plate down and sat down herself. She had fixed something simple and easy. Hot dogs and Mac& Cheese.

“You know, this is Bri’s favorite.” Leighanne said. 

“I know. He refused to give up his Mac & Cheese.” Heather replied. 

“Yeah.” Leighanne’s curiosity was getting they best of her. 

Leighanne and Heather were laughing and talking like long lost friends. Nick and the others finally decided to show back up. 

“It’s good to see you two getting along.” Howie commented. 

“Yeah.” Leighanne replied. 

“Heather.” Baylee said. 

“Yeah.” Heather replied. 

“Can we go and get my stuff?” He asked.

“Of course we can.” She replied. 

“Before we go, I would like to ask Heather something.” Howie said. 

“O..kay.” Heather said shyly. Howie had noticed her sudden shyness. Nick had told them what had happened between her and Leighanne and how insecured she was. 

“We were talking and would like for you to move in and live here with us.” Howie announced. 

Baylee’s, as well as Nick’s face lit up. Both guys wanted her there and everyone else wanted to get to know her. Heather didn’t know what to think. She figured they would want her out ASAP because of where she had came from. 

“I’d love to.” Heather said. “That is if I’m not going to be a burden.”

“Believe me” AJ said, “if you were going to be a burden, Howie wouldn’t have asked you.”

“Okay.” Heather replied. 

They truly did want her to stay. Yes, part of the reason was because of Nick and Baylee, but it was also Brian’s way of really thanking her for what she had done. It had been his idea to have Heather move in with them. 

“Okay, let’s all get ready then we can leave.” Claudia said, shooing everyone upstairs. 

Baylee and Heather stayed downstairs and waited on them. He was so happy that she was staying. None of them wanted to picture Heather in that cabin all alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Heather and Baylee led the way. He was very uneasy about everyone being together, the hunters could show up at anytime. He knew they wanted Heather for their own, but he also knew she would refuse to go with them. 

Heather let them in and closed the door. Leighanne was awestricken, they all were. Heather had done a wonderful at making the cabin look livable. Baylee went over to the living room table and picked up one of his school books. 

“We are so far behind.” Baylee said. He loved having Heather home school him and hoped they could finish after everything was settled back at the house. 

“Don’t worry, we will catch up.” Heather replied. 

“You home schooled him?” Leighanne asked, kind of upset that Baylee had been sheltered from the world. 

“Yes I did.” Heather replied. “I didn’t want to put him in public school then have my mom open her big trap about him.”

“That makes sense.” Brian said. 

“Mom wanted to do away with him so bad.” Everyone loved playing twenty questions with Heather. They learned so much. So, the game of twenty questions began. 

“Why didn’t she?” Amanda asked. 

“Because dad realized who I was holding and allowed Baylee to live.”

“He knew who’s kid I was.” Baylee added. 

“Your dad let the twins get away also, right?” Kevin asked. 

“Yes he did.” Heather confirmed. “It was mom and her pack who had found Aaron and Angel.”

“I didn’t know until I asked about my parents.” Baylee said. “Then Heather told me everything she could.”

“I thought your dad had also been there.” Nick said, realizing what he had said to late. 

They were looking at him. Nick felt the guilt of not telling them rise up in his chest. Heather moved over to him. Nick sighed, it was time to get everything out and into the open.

“I was there when it happened.” Nick confessed. Kevin was about to say something, but bit his tongue when Heather gave him the evilest warning look any of them had ever seen. 

“Tell them everything.” Heather said softly, wanting Nick to get it all out so he could somewhat move on and stop beating himself up over it. 

Nick nodded and continued. “I stood there and watched the hunters kill them.” Nick’s lip was trembling. Heather moved back when she saw Brian walking over to them. Nick fell into Brian’s embrace like he had so many other times. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Brian asked. 

“I was upset with myself and I didn’t want anyone to know what I didn’t do.” Nick straightened up and wiped his eyes. 

“I forgave you along time ago, Kev.” Nick said, looking up at the older man. “And I’m sorry for pretending that I’ve been mad at you for this long.”

Kevin got up and walked over to Nick. “It’s okay.” He said. “I’m glad you forgive me and told us what was really wrong.” Kevin hugged Nick and before Heather knew it everyone was hugging Nick. 

“So, this is what a backstreet group hug looks like.” Heather said grinning. 

Everyone pulled back and laughed. “Has anyone told you how big of a smartass you are?” AJ asked. 

“Only a few dozen times.” Heather replied. 

Heather was in her room packing when she felt his arms around her. She sighed in contentment as Nick started to softly kiss her neck. “I’m so glad your staying with us.” Nick whispered in her ear, making her shiver. 

“I am too.” Heather replied. She leaned up and kissed him softly. It didn’t take Nick long to respond this time around. He slowly slid his tongue across her lips wanting in. She opened her mouth and let his tongue slide into her mouth. They made out for a few minutes and Heather pulled back in need of air. Nick let her go so she could finish packing up her things. 

“Wow.” Nick said as he looked through her BSB stuff. “Liked us much?”

“Nope, loved you guys.” Heather answered. 

Nick kept noising around while Heather ran around getting what she needed all packed up. Nick had looked in some of the boxes and couldn’t believe all the BSB stuff she had. He finally came across her video collection. He started looking through them. Each one had memories written all over them. 

“You have all of them?” Nick asked. 

Heather looked over at Nick. “Yes, I do.” Heather replied, walking over to him. 

“Do you have the one where we went around the world?” He asked. 

“Yes.” She replied. “I laughed so hard when AJ got all excited over the stupid toilet.”

Nick smiled and laughed some. He kept looking through the stack. “Think we could watch them when we get back to the house?” Nick asked.

“I’d love to watch them again.” Heather replied. 

“Watch what?” Brian asked, making both of them jump. “You two are to jumpy”

Heather and Nick looked up and saw Brian standing in the doorway. 

“Nick was snooping around and found my tapes.”

“Yeah, and I… HEY!” Nick exclaimed. Both Brian and Heather started laughing. Nick even cracked a smile along with some blushing going on. 

“Nick wanted to watch them.” Heather said after she had calmed down. 

“Sounds like a wonderful idea to me.” Brian replied. 

He had been wanting to watch something BSB related ever since Baylee had told him about the two tapes he had watched with Heather. Brian just didn’t know how to bring it up because doing something like that meant bringing up the past and watching the Around The World was going to bring up a lot of the past. No one else knew this except for Brian, but Kevin had never forgiven himself for what he had done and Brian didn’t want to upset him by making him remember what had happened after that trip. 

Finally, after what seemed like a thousand trips between the cabin and the house, Heather and Baylee’s things were moved to the house. Kevin had refused to let Kristin do anything because of the baby. The baby was growing fast and everyone had a feeling it was going to have quite a bit of vampire in him or her. Howie had a bigger feeling the baby would be a full blooded vampire because of how fast it was growing. 

The last box had been brought in and everyone found a spot to sit down and rest. It had taken most of the day and it was time to hunt. Kevin, Kristin, and Baylee decided to eat with Heather and Leighanne. 

After everyone rested some, Nick, Brian, Howie, AJ, Amanda, and Claudia headed out to find their meals. Heather had offered to fix supper for everyone else who stayed behind. Kevin watched her from the kitchen doorway. He was still uncomfortable with her there because of what her parents and their pack had done. Kevin didn’t know why he felt like this. It had been part of the deal after all. Heather had found a pizza and was putting it in the oven. 

“Do you know how funny it is to see Nick turn his head when we put a pizza in the oven?” Kevin asked.

Heather was still shy around everyone, especially when she was around Kevin, Howie, and AJ. Sometimes she would even get shy around Brian even. 

“He just couldn’t hold onto the love he had for it.” Heather replied. 

“I never thought I’d live to see the day Nick Carter turn down pizza.” Kevin said, smiling some.

“Yeah.” Heather replied. “I really thought he would be able to hold onto it.”

“So did I.”

She was warming up to them, but it was still going to take some time. 

Heather, Kevin, Kristin, Leighanne, and Baylee had just finished their pizza when they heard the others come into the kitchen. 

“EWE!” AJ exclaimed, scrunching up his nose.

“Oh, it’s not that bad.” Heather said.

“Yes it is.”

“Okay, if you say so.”

“I do say so!” AJ replied. 

Oh goody! Heather hadn’t been around someone who loved to try and get the last word for years. This was going to be fun! 

“Who would have ever thought this one would give up pizza.” Brian said, pointing to Nick. 

“I tried.” Nick said.

“I tried.” AJ mocked. 

“Awe! Is someone missing their Mickey D’s?” Heather asked grinning. Oh! If looks could kill, Heather would be dead. Everyone was laughing and AJ was trying his hardest not to laugh himself.

Heather was staring at him trying to get him to laugh. AJ tried his best to avoid her brown eyes, but it wasn’t working. He finally gave up and smiled. 

“OH MAN!” Howie said, calming down. 

They all looked at each other and started laughing again like a bunch of hyenas. Everyone had tears in their eyes from laughing so much. Heather ran to the bathroom, making them laugh even harder. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they all calmed down. 

“Oh, my sides hurt.” Heather said. 

“I had almost forgotten how to laugh.” Claudia said. 

“I did forget.” Amanda commented. 

“You should see Heather when she’s watching one of her tapes.” Baylee said, not realizing what he had said. 

“Oops.” Baylee said. 

“What tapes?” Kevin asked looking over at Heather.

“My Backstreet tapes.” Heather replied. 

All five guys looked at each other. Did they really want to dig the past back up? There was a very uncomfortable atmosphere going on in the kitchen. They knew Heather was a fan so of course she wouldn’t leave that stuff behind. Brian had a feeling no one wanted to go back that far and he wanted to!

“I guess we couldn’t expect you to leave it behind.” Howie said. 

Heather was really feeling bad and it was showing. “I’m sorry guys.”

“No need to be.” AJ said. “We knew you were a fan when Howie invited you to move in.”

“I still feel bad.” Heather said softly. 

“How bout we all head for bed and help Heather and Baylee unpack tomorrow.” Kristin said, trying to break up the uneasiness in the room. 

Everyone agreed and headed upstairs. After saying good night, all the doors went closed and lights went out for another night.


	8. Chapter 8

Nick & Heather’s room

Heather got her pajamas on and sat down on the bed. Nick came out of the bathroom, ready for bed himself. He knew she was feeling really bad about all this. Nick himself wasn’t so sure now if he really wanted to watch them. He walked over to the bed and slid in behind her. Nick wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled against his chest and lost it. 

“Shh.” Nick said softly as he rocked her back and forth, running his hand through her hair. 

Heather cried herself to sleep, Nick laid both of them down and shut the lamp light off. 

Kevin & Kristin’s room

Kristin rolled over and saw Kevin looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought. 

“Baby?” Kristin asked. 

“Hmm.” Kevin replied. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked. 

“Nothing.” He replied. 

“Doesn’t sound like nothing.” She hated seeing him down like this. 

“I just…” Kevin tried. “I just don’t know if I could handle bringing back the past. 

“Kevin, it’s time to let go.” Kristin said. 

Brian and Leighanne’s room

“Brian.” Leighanne said softly.

“Hmm?” Brian answered.

“Do you want to watch the tapes?” She asked.

“Yes.” Brian replied truthfully. “I want the old me back and maybe by going back I can find the old me.”

“I miss the old you.”

“I miss the old me too.”

AJ and Amanda’s room

They were snuggled close to each other. AJ knew he could handle watching any of Heather’s tapes except the Around The World. 

“Could you watch them?” Amanda asked.

“I think I could handle any of them except the Around The World.” AJ replied. 

Howie and Claudia’s room

“What do you think about all this?” Claudia asked.

“I’m not sure.” Howie answered. 

“Do you regret inviting her to move in with us?”

Howie thought back at the looks on Baylee’s and Nick’s faces. “No.”

Baylee’s room

He couldn’t go another night without the CD player going. He hooked it up before he laid down. Baylee wanted to watch the other videos. He also wanted to watch the video that brought his mom and dad together. He fell asleep just as “As Long As You Love Me” softly filled the room. 

Three Months Later

Everyone was laughing as the tapes took them down memory lane. Course, with Heather yelling at the TV every time Howie would wink, wasn’t helping at all. They were watching the All Access Video. Heather had agreed to watch any video except for the Around The World. She also didn’t listen to Black & Blue unless she was listening to it in her portable CD player. 

Heather had finally warmed up to everyone and was getting antsy about the birth of the new baby. She, along with Howie, had figured out the baby would be full vampire. Which meant the baby would be due anytime now. 

Baylee had not heard or seen the hunters for the last three months and hoped they had gotten the picture and stayed away. 

The “Everybody” video went off and on the set of “As Long As You Love Me” came on. Brian didn’t even have to look at Leighanne to know she was smiling. 

“This is the video where you and mo..” Baylee wanted to say it! The word was right there, but so was Heather. 

“Where you and Leighanne met?”

“Yes it was.” Brian replied.

Leighanne sighed, he was so close to calling her Mom! Baylee had seen the hopefulness run across her eyes, but he just couldn’t do it. They continued to laugh and talk about the past. All five guys wanted the old thems back and so did their girls. Brian had never really thought about it until he watched the Disney Special, he hadn’t picked up a basketball in fourteen years. He knew Baylee wanted to learn how to play. It was time to stop running from the past. 

“Baylee.” Brian said.

“Yeah.” Baylee replied. 

“How bout some one-on-one?” Baylee smiled and nodded. Both guys got up and Brian went upstairs to get his basketball. Baylee had been waiting for this day for along time. 

Leighanne and everyone else went outside to watch. Brian spent the rest of the day teaching Baylee how to play. He was rusty, but got back into the groove real quick. Brian even got Nick to play, which didn’t take much to get Nick out there on the court. 

All the guys had gotten into it and even Heather played just so the teams would be even. The other girls just sat back and watched and smiled. Leighanne had made drinks for everyone. There was blood stored in the house for Howie, AJ, and Amanda to drink. Nick and Brian could handle water, just not food. Kevin, Heather, and Baylee course could drink anything they wanted. 

“I’m bushed.” Brian said, coming over to get a drink. 

They decided to relax and get something to drink. Heather and Nick sat in one of the patio chairs and snuggled up with each other. 

“That was fun.” AJ said after getting a drink. All six nodded in agreement. Heather even had fun. 

“Thanks for teaching me how to play dad.” Baylee said. 

“Your welcome.” Brian replied. 

Little did they know their perfect world would soon be disturbed. The hunters had been watching them for the last three months and were ready to attack. Their plan was set and nothing could go wrong, or so they thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks had past and Kristin was getting really antsy. They all knew the baby could be born any time. Kevin also wanted the baby to be born. He was so excited. 

“It kicked again.” Kristin said. She loved it because everyone would rub her belly. 

“This is so exciting!” Amanda exclaimed, trying not to jump up and down.

“Yes it is.” Leighanne agreed. 

“Do you think the baby will be a full vampire?” Nick asked Howie. 

“Yes I do.” Howie replied. “It would still have a few more months to go if there was any human in him/her.”

Baylee was outside working on his shooting. He couldn’t believe he was going to be a cousin. Baylee had really enjoyed playing basketball and was so glad his dad had taught him how to play. Nick and Brian even started to play like they used to and that right there was a wonderful sight. 

“Excited about being a cuz?” Brian asked.

“Yeah.” Baylee replied, shooting the ball and missed. 

Brian chuckled to himself as he watched his son miss. He knew a certain blond haired, blue eyed guy who use to shoot like that and miss each time. Brian walked over to Baylee and handed him the ball.

“Nick use to shoot like that.” Brian said. 

He noticed the sudden change in Baylee’s attitude. He was acting like he had seen a ghost or something. “What’s wrong?” Brian asked. 

Baylee didn’t hear his dad, he was still in shock. Baylee had seen them and couldn’t believe it. Not now, not when Kevin and Kristin were about to have their baby. 

“No.” Baylee thought. 

“Baylee?” Brian said. 

“Huh?” Baylee had snapped back into reality. 

Brian was really getting worried about him. “Son, is there something wrong?” Brian asked, concerned. 

Baylee couldn’t tell his own dad what was wrong. “No.” Baylee replied, hating that he was lying to all of them. 

“Are you sure?” Brian asked. 

“Dad, there’s nothing wrong.” Baylee huffed before walking away. Brian sighed and shot the ball watching as it went in. 

Inside, Heather had been watching from the sliding glass door. She had watched Baylee storm away and didn’t know why he had been acting like this. Nick found Heather in the kitchen. Seeing the worried look in her features, Nick knew she wouldn’t be in the mood for anything, and she had been teasing him all day! Heather’s hair was still up in a ponytail, so maybe not all was lost. 

Nick smiled at the thought of what they had going on. Heather had came up with the idea of somehow letting Nick know she wanted him. They both loved it when Heather’s hair was up because he loved to pull on it while they made love and Heather loved it when he did. So they decided that Heather would put her hair up in a ponytail when she wanted him. 

It was nothing compared to what Brian and Leighanne did, but it satisfied both Nick and Heather with what they did. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Nick started to kiss her neck softly and could hear Heather’s blood pounding in his ears. Nick was so glad he wasn’t hungry. 

“Your hair is up.” Nick whispered, seductively. 

“I didn’t bother taking it down.” Heather replied. The mood had be shot down and Nick groaned. 

“I’m so sorry baby.” Her intentions were to get him hot and bothered, but now she just wanted him to hold her. 

“It’s okay.” Nick said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. “I know your worried Baylee.” Looked liked another night in the shower. A cold one at that. 

Everyone was worried about Baylee. He was jumpier then ever and Nick had noticed Baylee looking around as if someone was watching them while they hunted. Something was not right and Baylee knew it and wasn’t talking. 

It was times like these that made Kevin very grateful for being able to eat human food because Kristin was in no shape to go out and hunt. 

“Kev, I’ll be fine.” Kristin said. She knew he was itching to get back out there and hunt. 

“I know.” Kevin replied. “I’m just worried.” He hadn’t went hunting with the guys for the last two nights and his body was demanding blood. Kristin walked up to him and ran her hands up his arms lovingly. 

“Go on and hunt with the guys and Amanda and Claudia.” She said. “Heather and Leighanne will be here with me.” 

Kevin sighed and ran his hand down her cheek. “Okay, I’ll go.” He replied, giving in. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Kristin smiled. Maybe watching the tapes had done some good. Kevin may not have realized it just yet but he was turning back into his old self. She could see it in his green eyes and wanted nothing more then to have him back the way he was when she first met him. The guy who was so protective, and sometimes overprotective of her. She also knew the guys missed their “big brother” and wanted the Kevin they knew back as well. 

Disney World wasn’t even there anymore, it had been torn down along time ago. The place in LA where Brian and Leighanne had met wasn’t there anymore either. Something that had meant so much to them was gone and all they had were the memories. Kristin was not about to let those memories go again. She started to look at Heather as a blessing more then a threat. They all knew about the small group of hunters still lurking out there, but Heather, they knew now, had nothing to do with them. 

Nick and Heather were cuddled up on their bed holding each other before Nick went out to hunt for another night. She loved being in his arms and he loved having her there. She wanted to ask him, it was a perfect time to ask him. They were in their room, alone. 

“Nick.” Heather said softly. “Can I ask you something?”

Nick looked at her and wondered why she had asked that. “Of course you can.”

“Will you change me?” She asked, afraid he might get upset with her. 

The question had caught Nick off guard. Of course he wanted to change her, feel her warm blood flow down his throat. He never could figure out why Brian never changed Leighanne, especial after the hunters had killed all their families. 

“Yes.” Nick answered. “I’ll change you if that’s what you really want.”

Heather smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Nick knew she really wanted this and he would not deny her of it. 

“Tonight.” Nick said. “After we make love.”

She could feel him underneath her and wanted nothing more. Heather got off his lap so he could leave. Both knew she would be ready for him when he got back from the hunt. 

Outside, Brian was deep in thought. He had screwed up royal all because of the past, before Leighanne. 

Flashback. 

He had fallen for her pretty face and knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but on the same night he had taken her, she broke his heart. She was using Brian because he was a half breed. Her real boyfriend was a full breed and he wanted her to be a half breed. She had met Brian and knew he would be perfect for the job. Brian had fallen in love with her instantly and thought she felt the same. 

End flashback

When Brian met Leighanne, it was love at first sight but swore he would not take her. He was afraid she would leave him and he couldn’t handle that again. But now, Brian realized he should have taken his wife. Now, it was to late. Brian felt a hand on his shoulder and snapped back into reality. 

“It’s time to go.” Leighanne said, looking down at him. 

“Okay.” Brian replied. He got up and kissed her softly. His heart would always belong to Leighanne. Even after she passed away.

Baylee was jumpy the rest of the day, avoiding any questions. He had a bad feeling about tonight’s hunt. 

“Your worried.” Leighanne commented when she saw the worried look on her husband’s face. 

“Yes, I am.” Brian replied. “I’ve never seen him like this.” Baylee and him had become very close in the three months he had been living there. 

Nick had snuck down into the basement and went looking through the things they did bring with them. He found what he was looking for, went back upstairs, and into his room. If Brian and him could play basketball again, why couldn’t he play his play station2?

“I can’t believe your going to try and play that thing.” Kevin said.

“Kevin!” Nick exclaimed. “Where have you been all these years?”

“I’ve bee..” Kevin finally realized what Nick was saying and smiled. 

“I’ve been hiding.” He replied. 

“I’ve missed you, Kev.”

“I’ve missed you too, Nicky.”

“That’s so beautiful.” Brian said, pretending to wipe a tear away, making everyone else laugh in the process.

“I see your back, cuz.” Kevin said.

“And it feels wonderful!” Brian replied. 

Nick got the play station2 to work and he felt years younger. Brian, Heather, and Nick all got into it, each with their own cheering squad. 

“All these years and he can still kick your butt in that game, Rok.” AJ said. Brian was loving it! He had miss calling each other by their nicknames. Rok and Frick were the two he missed the most out of all the nicknames he had gathered over the Backstreet years.

“Yeah, but I can still kill him in a game of basketball.” Brian replied. 

“Once you’ve learn, you never forget.” Nick and Heather said at the same time. 

“I can’t believe we said that at the same time.” Heather said. 

“I know.” Nick replied. The rest of the day was full of laughing, talking about the past, and playing the play station 2. Kevin even played against Nick and Heather! (After some persuasion from everyone) It was a funny sight to see!!


	10. Chapter 10

The moon was bright, but the air was thick with the promise of death. The wind had picked up, and the trees were swaying back and forth. Baylee, Nick, and Brian had changed into their wolf forms and they were getting ready to leave when Jason stepped out of the shadows. Everyone froze in their spots. 

“Well, Well.” Jason said. “Lookie at what we have here.”

Baylee started to growl. They had been found! But how? The other hunters came out of the shadows as well. 

“How did you find us?” Howie demanded to know. 

“It was tough at first until we met a very nice wolf.” Jason replied, looking at Baylee. 

Baylee had led the hunters to them? Everyone was dumbfounded. Baylee knew they were disappointed and he had risked their lives just so he could save his own. Heather had bent down to tell Nick something. Jason walked over to her. 

“Join us Heather.” Jason said. “We will destroy these things.” Nick, Baylee, and Brian were circling the group of hunters unnoticed. Heather allowed Jason to lead her down the steps. 

“I’d love to” Heather said sarcastically, “but I don’t think you would want me now.” She turned into a wolf herself. Another one had been taken right under the guy’s noses again. It had caught the hunters off guard. 

“Funny, I can do that too.” Jason said, as he proved his point. 

“Oh no.” Brian said to himself. The past had come back to haunt him. 

“I thought only Littrell’s could change.” AJ said. 

Brian’s head lowered as Jason walked over to him. “Keeping secrets, are we Brian?” Jason taunted. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to keep secrets from the ones you love?”

Brian didn’t answer. “Mom sure got more then she bargined for when she tricked you into taking her.” Jason continued. 

Something snapped and Brian pounced on the younger wolf. Everyone was into it now. Leighanne and Kristin were so scared. The hunters were well trained, but being vampires had many advantages. Healing very quickly was one of them, it was Leighanne and Kristin they were worried about. Nick and Baylee were trying their best to protect the two. 

“GET IN THE HOUSE!” Nick yelled. 

Brian had killed Jason and was after another one. There was only one hunter left and that one shot the person Baylee had seen in his dream. Baylee head the shot, followed by the scream of death. Baylee killed the last hunter and ran over to were everyone else was. 

Brian picked Leighanne up and went into the house with everyone following close behind. He sat down on the floor and pulled her close to him. The bullet was a new kind. If someone should get hit with one, it would crack and leak lead into the victim. Leighanne would be dead within minutes. 

“I’m sorry.” Brian said softly. He was crying, Baylee had joined his parents on the floor. 

“Shh.” Leighanne said, she was breathing hard and was trying to hold on. “It’s in the past where it belongs.”

“I love you.” Brian whispered. 

“I.. l..ove you.. too.” Leighanne replied slowly. 

Baylee wrapped his arms around her. “I love you, mom.” Baylee said, sounding like a lost kid. Leighanne smiled, he had finally called her mom. She slowly ran her hand through his hair. “I love you too, baby.” She was getting worse. Amanda, AJ, Howie, and Claudia didn’t have the ability to cry, but everyone else was. 

“Kevin” Kristin said, “it’s time.” Kevin laid her on the floor and held her. Claudia ran over to help deliver the baby. 

“Brian, move me over there.” Leighanne said, coughing. Brian moved her over to Kevin and Kristin. She was trying to hold on so she could see the baby. Finally, the room was filled with the cry of a new life. 

“It’s a girl.” Claudia announced. Amanda had went to the kitchen to fill up one bottle with milk and the other with blood to see which one the baby would take. Kristin looked over at her best friend. “She’s beautiful.” Those were Leighanne’s last words before she gave in. She had held on to see the new baby. 

“What are you going to call her?” Amanda asked softly, as she handed the bottles to Kristin. 

She looked up at Kevin. He smiled softly, letting her know she could name her. “I think we will call her Carmon Reena Richardson.” Kristin replied, looking over at Brian. 

“Leiganne would have been honored.” Brian sniffed. 

One life had ended and another had began. They had a small funeral and buried Leighanne. Brian was so thankful for the guys, his son, and the other girls. He would have died of a broken heart if they hadn’t been there for him. 

Nick woke up and his dream finally made sense to him. The whole vampire thing was the result of the two vampire movies he had been watching. Him and Kevin had been at each others throats ever since they had went back into the studio (okay, not ever since, but still close enough). All five were worried about how the fans would react, especially with the covers on the album. The dream had also opened his eyes and made him realize how lost he would be if he didn’t have his family, even though his parents weren’t together anymore, they were still his parents. He hadn’t seen any of them for months. 

His relationship with AJ and Howie was fine, but it had finally dong on him that Brian wasn’t a teenager anymore. He had his own family now and both men now led very different lives. Nick was still young, while Brian was raising Baylee with his wife. Nick wanted his best friend back even though he couldn’t have Brian all to himself anymore like in the past. He also wanted to be part of Baylee’s life like all the other guys and girls were. 

Nick fell asleep again, he had some things to take care of in the morning. He slept peacefully the rest of the night. The dream didn’t come back because it had shown Nick what it wanted to. Amazing how dreams will make you realize things that were really going on and even let you see how it would be like if you didn’t have someone you loved with you anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Nick woke up the next morning with a high spirit. He got up, showered, dressed, and tried to make himself something to eat. Nick finally settled for a bowel of cereal before he burnt the house down. He headed for the living room and sat down on the couch. After finishing up his breakfast, Nick grabbed the phone and made some phone calls. He decided to call Kevin first, the conversation went well and both men apologized for the way they had been acting around each other. Both Nick and Kevin promised not to get after each other over every little thing and hung up. 

Nick felt so much better after that. He also called the other guys and his family. Nick had decided to spend a few days with his family, get together with the guys for another day, then spend an entire day with his best friend. Leighanne had been the one to convince Brian to go and spend a day with Nick and that she would be fine with Baylee for a day. Brian did finally admit that he missed spending time with Nick, course Leighanne already knew that. 

The last few days had been wonderful for Nick. He had spent time with his family, especially his siblings, spent the day with his Backstreet brothers, and now was at the park with Brian playing their favorite sport. 

“ Yo, Frick” Nick panted, “how about a break?”

Brian nodded in agreement, both getting something to drink from the cooler they had brought with them. For being out in a public park, they hadn’t been bugged to much. Some fans did come up and ask for an autograph and both were happy to sign. 

“Again?” Nick challenged. 

“Nah.” Brian replied. “I think I’ll sit this one out.” It had been awhile since Brian had played for hours on end and he didn’t want to over do it. 

“Okay.” Nick said. He grabbed the ball and shot around some. Brian just sat back and watched. 

Nick was picking up the ball when he looked up and saw someone else on the court. He stood up and looked over at Brian who smiled and nodded knowingly. She looked over and saw him. She couldn’t believe it! Nick and Brian were there. 

“Hi.” Nick said, walking over to her. 

She was trying to stay calm. “Hi.” She said shyly. 

“I’m Nick.” He said.

“Heather.” She replied, not believing Nick Carter was talking to her. 

He couldn’t believe it! It was her! The girl from his dream. She was just as shy as she was in his dream and like in his dream, Nick got lost in her brown eyes. 

“Wanna play?” Nick asked.

“Sure.” Heather replied more confident. “As long as you introduce me to Brian.” She smiled, course with his dream he already knew she was a Brian fan. 

“I think I could do that.” Nick grinned. 

The played for hours. Nick asked her out and of course she accepted. Who wouldn’t? Nick kept his word and introduced her to his best friend, Heather was so excited. Nick and Heather went out that night and had a wonderful time. She was just like in his dream. From looks to personally. He took her to dinner, then went back to his house and they walked on his private beach and got to know each other better. They had so much in common that it was going to drive Kevin nuts and Nick smiled at the thought. He took her home and she thanked him for a wonderful night, kissed him softly, and went inside. They were both floating on air. 

6 Months Later

Backstreet was finally back. They released the album early 2005 and it did better then they thought it would. Heather tried to tell them that the fans were still there and were excited about the new album. The single, “Climbing the Walls”, had also done wonderful. 

Nick and Heather had become closer and made it official, they were an item. Most of the fan’s comments were good and were nice to her if they saw her, but there’s always those few who gets their feathers ruffled when one of the guys start dating someone new. Especially Nick. Heather’s internet buddies couldn’t believe she was going out with Nick. Heather even got to meet her buddy Nicole. She was really loving Florida. 

“Hey.” Nick said, wrapping his arms around her. 

“Hey.” Heather replied. They were getting ready to go on tour and she was going with them to keep Leighanne company during the concerts. She had been accepted by the others real quick and she got along with everyone after she had warmed up to them. 

“Excited about getting back on tour?” She asked. 

“Yeah, because you will be there.” He replied, making her blush. 

Nick just grinned and kissed her passionately. “ GET A ROOM!” All the guys yelled, making both Nick and Heather jump. “You..should..see..the..looks..on..your..faces..” Brian said between laughs. 

Nick let Heather go and started towards them. “Run! It’s the attack of the 6’2 blonde” Brian yelled. They all started to run from Nick. Heather, Leighanne, and Kristin watched as their men acted like kids and grinned. Nick had “caught” everyone but Kevin and was looking for him. 

“Welcome to the world of the Backstreet Boys.” Kristin said grinning. 

Leighanne took a picture of the guys goofing off. “I know a few fans who would love to see this.” She grinned. 

The three women ran upstairs and to Heather’s computer. “Nicole and the others will love this.” Heather grinned, as she downloaded the picture from the digital camera. 

“What are you three up to?” Brian asked from the doorway. 

“Oh man! No one is suppose to know we get along sometimes!” Nick said all dramatic. The girls knew they were playing and played along. 

“I think we are in trouble.” Leighanne said. 

Heather had the picture up and deleted it before the guys could do anything. Ah, the perks of quick fingers. “I think it’s time to run.” Heather whispered. 

They were chased outside and right into the pool, pulling Nick, Kevin, and Brian in with them. AJ and Howie were laughing their asses off. Nick and Kevin took care of that, throwing the two in the pool. The rest of the day was spent laughing and teasing (and a little of “Let’s get on Kevin’s nerves”). A great way to end a three year break and a great way to get ready for a new tour.


End file.
